


Running to the Crosswalk

by TrashCanLife



Category: Free!
Genre: CAN YALL BELIEVE GOU GOT A GF?!, F/F, Hoodies, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashCanLife/pseuds/TrashCanLife
Summary: "I'm never gonna make it!" Gou screamed to herself as she ran to the train station. The swim team was about to leave Tokyo and head back to Iwatobi, however, Gou couldn't find one of the train regimens in her hotel room so she told everyone else to go on without her.





	Running to the Crosswalk

**Author's Note:**

> I've only known IsuGou for 12 hours, but if anything happened to them, I would kill everyone in this room & then myself

"I'm never gonna make it!" Gou screamed to herself as she ran to the train station. The swim team was about to leave Tokyo and head back to Iwatobi, however, Gou couldn't find one of the train regimens in her hotel room so she told everyone else to go on without her.

The train station was blocks away and the streets were crowded. Gou wasn't the fastest runner, but having all these people around made it worse. It was also starting to thunder, which meant rain was coming soon. She had to be extra careful.

She stopped at a crosswalk as the raindrops started to pour down. "The weather said nothing about rain!" Everything seemed to be going wrong today.

\---------

Isuzu's train wasn't coming until later that evening, so her team had some free time to explore Tokyo.

As she was walking out of a coffee shop, it began raining. Luckily, she was wearing an over sized hoodie that she stole from her older brother forever ago. She began walking and noticed a familiar ponytail waiting at the crosswalk. Isuzu smiled. "Gou-san! Hey!"

Gou turned around to see who was calling out. She perked up. "Isuzu-san!" Isuzu took a good look at Gou. She was wearing her yellow Iwatobi tee-shirt. She was bound to get cold in all this rain. "Are you in a hurry?" Gou looked up at the taller girl. "Yeah, I don't wanna miss the train."

Isuzu blushed. Even when she was panicking, Gou was still so cute! They had only met for the first time the other day before Nationals, but Isuzu knew that it was love at first sight. She took her hoodie off and draped it around Gou's shoulders. "You're gonna need this!" Gou blushed. "Are you sure? You'll get cold too!!" Isuzu grinned. "You need it way more than I do!"

The light in the crosswalk changed. "You gotta get going!" Isuzu pointed out. As Gou began running across the street, she waved goodbye to Isuzu. "When you can, check the pocket!!" Isuzu cried out, hoping that Gou heard her.

\-----

Gou made it to the train station just in time. "Gou-chan, you made it!" Nagisa cheered as he ran up to Gou. Gou was panting, that was probably the most running she had ever done in her life! "Where'd that hoodie come from?" He pointed to it. It was really big on Gou, but it did protect her from the rain. "I ran into Isuzu-san on the way."

As everyone got onto the train, Gou remembered hearing Isuzu call something out to her. Something about the pocket? Gou dug around in one of the pockets. She found a piece of paper.

"Here's my number! Text me sometime~ <3 -Isuzu"

When Gou got home, the first thing she did was text Isuzu. They ended up texting all night. Turns out, they really do have a lot in common!


End file.
